


Black Memories

by l1485typewriter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Character(s), Civil Rights Movement, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gay Rights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Violence, black music, plot108
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1485typewriter/pseuds/l1485typewriter
Summary: O ano é 1967. Jongdae e Jongin são irmãos e decidem aventurar a vida no outro lado do oceano. Com apenas algumas roupas na mala e dinheiro suficiente para não passar fome na primeira noite, eles embarcaram num navio cargueiro para os Estados Unidos. Na terra da liberdade, conheceram seus amigos Junmyeon, Lay, Sehun, Chanyeol e Baekhyun, como também fortaleceram os laços com os velhos companheiros Minseok e Kyungsoo. Entre confrontos raciais, de gênero e xenofóbicos, eles não imaginavam que que a vida deles se transformaria após o show do Marvin Gaye.#PLOT108
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen & Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen's Wife, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. #1 Harlem's Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> [Playlist para você curtir o som que rolava na época](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4YXQgQnDUIXcNmPiYVFDxP?si=IOrknz7OR8Cy3gjqusr-_w)
> 
> GRATIDÃO  
> A minha beta-amiga-parceira EXOL Eve pela paciência e correria para revisar todo o texto.  
> A você que está lendo, muuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada, por escolher a nossa história. Espero que a leitura te faça pensar um pouco sobre as nossas escolhas e como somos responsáveis por tudo que fazemos. Sempre é tempo de desconstruir para construir. Sejamos pontes e que a igualdade nos faça um <3

“ _Não acredito que erraram mais uma vez a correspondência. Quem enviaria uma carta com tantos rabiscos?_ ” - pensou Melissa Kim ao acordar com o barulho de um dos seus cachorros com o carteiro. Moradora de um pequeno prédio no Harlem, em Nova York, e cansada de mais uma noite de apresentações. Era a terceira carta que recebia em três meses com ‘rabiscos’ que ela não entendia. Vencida pela solidão dos filhos que não a visitavam desde o verão de 2018 quando entraram para a faculdade, Melissa abriu a carta. Diferentemente dos traços impressos no remetente, havia uma carta escrita em inglês. Procurou os óculos na mesinha ao lado da poltrona e começou a ler.

“ _Não acredito! Esta é a letra da minha mãe!_ ” - exclamou a senhora de quarenta anos sem acreditar no que estava em suas mãos. Apesar da escrita truncada, ainda era possível entender: alguém no outro lado do mundo encontrou algo que pertencia a sua falecida mãe e enviou para o endereço do remetente.

Estarrecida, Melissa começou a ler a carta…

> **_Dear, my dear!_ **
> 
> **_Escrevo essa carta para te avisar que em breve o nosso bebê conhecerá este mundo complicado. Meu sonho era ver-te segurando as minhas mãos e juntos irmos ao Hospital. Mas parece que o destino não quer . Encontre um tempo e volte para o nosso lar…_ **

“ _Um momento, mamãe e papai sempre moraram juntos. Por que ela enviou uma carta avisando sobre o meu nascimento? Acho que terei de enfrentar o velho Nini e saber algumas coisas. Não é possível que a essa altura da vida vou descobrir que meu pai foi um embuste!_ ” - pensou Melissa.

O sol brilhava no céu cinza e Melissa acordou poucas horas após chegar do trabalho. Como trabalhadora da noite, sempre dormiu pelo dia e estava na ativa após às 14h. Porém, ao abrir a carta, o sono se foi e ficou à espera do relógio despertar às 13h e então ligar para o velho Nini.

\- _Tio Nini, sou eu Melissa. Como estão as coisas?_  
\- _Mel, como você sabe que sou eu?_ \- respondeu o Tio quase derrubando a xícara de cafezinho que estava em suas mãos.  
\- _Tio, velhos hábitos! O senhor sempre fica no sofá ligadinho no jornal das 13h e o telefone fica aí perto. Não sou besta mandar mensagem de texto para a Rita apagar pensando que é spam. O seu celular só presta para avisar os números da loteria!_ \- retrucou a sobrinha enquanto fitava a carta em suas mãos.  
\- _Melissa, respeita o seu tio! Você pode ter envelhecido, mas eu ainda sou seu tio e mais velho que você! Diga logo. Por que ligou?_ \- a voz estava altiva, mas não escondia o tom cheio de bom humor do velho homem.

A conversa entre eles seguiu. Como habitual, sem interrupções ou pensamentos que pudessem tirar o foco:  
\- _Pois então… faz meses que recebo uma carta com rabiscos no remetente e claro que envio de volta ao endereço, pois desconheço e não tô a fim de me envolver em problemas alheios. Já bastam os que nasceram comigo._  
- _PARA DE FALAR MELISSA! - gritou o velho. Você recebeu uma carta em hangul?! E só agora me avisa! Não sei o que deu em seu pai para não ensinar o mínimo sobre a nossa cultura a você._  
\- _Não coloca o pai no meio. Sabe que nossa relação não era das melhores_ – Melissa retruca com uma justificativa fraca sobre o seu relacionamento conturbado com o pai.  
\- _Certo...certo...o que dizia a carta? Aliás, quer que eu traduza para você? – com o tom mais baixo, ainda que nervoso, tentava o Tio mudar o clima da conversa sem muito sucesso_.  
\- _Não...a carta está escrita em inglês pela minha mãe. Tio Nini, o pai foi um escroto com a mãe antes de eu nascer?_ – Melissa interroga o tio sem medo.  
\- _NÃO FALA ASSIM DO SEU PAI!_ – o velho grita mais uma vez ao telefone – _Nunca conheci homem mais honrado. Acho que precisamos conversar sobre a nossa família e como a gente chegou aqui…_ – diz o Tio Nini num tom de pesar e ao mesmo tempo melancólico.  
\- _Tio, não tenho paciência para conversas longas por telefone. Vou até a sua casa no final de semana e terá o tempo necessário para contar._ \- finaliza Melissa.  
\- _Minha casa está sempre de portas abertas a minha querida sobrinha_ – diz o tio com pesar na voz.  
Melissa desliga o telefone em silêncio. Sem despedidas. Em seguida, arrumou as malas e avisou ao trabalho que suas apresentações do final de semana deveriam ser canceladas por motivos familiares. Pesquisou rapidamente no celular o preço de passagens áreas, comprou no pior e único lugar disponível – corredor no fundo da aeronave – e seguiu para Oakland (Califórnia) encontrar o velho Nini.


	2. #2 Respect

“ _Hyong, é chegada a hora de abrir o jogo. Apesar da promessa que fizemos, acho que nos descobriram_ ” – pensou o velho. Ao mesmo tempo, parava um táxi na porta de sua casa e uma senhora de estatura mediana, magra e não aparentava a idade que tinha batia a sua porta. Rita, a cuidadora, correu para atender e gritou: “ _Jesus amado! Melissa, você por aqui!_ ”. Melissa sorriu e logo perguntou pelo Tio. A cuidadora logo indicou o caminho da cozinha, pois o velho estava respondendo suas palavras-cruzadas após o café da manhã.

Sabendo que Melissa é um tanto agoniada, Rita logo levou a pequena mala para o quarto vazio da casa. Aproveitou o momento e foi fazer as compras dos itens de higiene e farmacêuticos para a limpeza das escaras do velho Nini.

\- _Tio Nini, velhos hábitos jamais são abandonados, né? Respondendo palavras-cruzadas enquanto come suas rosquinhas com pasta de amendoim. Lembrei de quando Rayann, Rayleen e eu corríamos pela casa_ – falou Melissa enquanto andava pelo corredor de acesso à cozinha.  
\- _Melissa! A sua preguiça em aprender a língua da sua família te trouxe aqui! Como pode chamar hangul de rabiscos?!_ – em gargalhadas falou o velho Nini. _Nem parecia aquele mesmo senhor que subiu o tom de voz com a repentina ligação da sobrinha na tarde do dia anterior._  
\- _Velho rabugento! Cadê minha festa de boas-vindas?_ \- disse Melissa aos risos.  
\- _Melissa, nunca fomos muito tio-sobrinha. Por isso, essa ousadia que nem mesmo as décadas apagaram. Vem cá para o abraço desse velho que tanto te ama_ – entre sorrisos e com os braços esticados à espera de que Melissa também retribuísse o gesto.

Ao encostar o rosto no ombro do tio, uma lágrima solitária desceu na face de Melissa e ali lembrou do colo do seu falecido pai. Após o longo e apertado abraço, Melissa conduziu o Tio até a sala para terem mais conforto que na apertada cozinha.

  
Na sala, como esperado, o velho Nini havia preparado uma surpresa: uma antiga mala cheia de recordações. Melissa olhou furtivamente o objeto no colo do tio e percebeu que se tratava da mala que até a sua última visita era apenas um item de decoração. Percebendo o olhar curioso da sobrinha, Nini abriu a mala para então começar a compartilhar segredos de um tempo com muitos conflitos, encontros, desencontros e sentimentos avassaladores.  
- _Então, tio, o que tem para me contar? Cancelei os compromissos do final de semana. Estarei por aqui até terça. Terá que me aturar por três longos dias_ – muito direta, Melissa foi logo ao ponto e sentou-se ao lado do tio no sofá.  
\- _Melissa, você é a minha única sobrinha. Meu coração é só alegria em vê-la por aqui. Sei bem da sua agenda lotada com o bar. Inclusive, como vão todos? Phillip ainda faz confusão com os mais jovens?_ \- perguntou o velho Nini sobre o tio paterno de Melissa, tentando criar um clima para a dura conversa que viria a seguir.  
\- _Tio Phill tá um velho chato! Acredita que por esses dias impediu um grupo de turistas ingleses entrarem no bar? Sabe como ele fica nervoso quando vê muita gente junta...um surto!_ \- disse aos risos, mesmo que compartilhasse da mesma preocupação de Phillip.  
\- _Honey, ainda que fique por aqui nos próximos dias, sabe da minha rotina de saúde. Ela pode deixar o nosso tempo curto. Por isso, preparei umas coisas para te mostrar_ – foi logo ao ponto, pois percebeu que Melissa não escondia a ansiedade para saber do seu passado.  
\- _Tô preparada! Mas por garantia, vim rezando para o pai não ter sido um escroto! Macho...Quem confia?_ \- numa fala impensada e sem papas na língua.  
\- _Melissa, não admito que fale assim do seu pai. Sabia que esse seu envolvimento com a família da sua mãe daria nisso…_ \- a fala intempestiva de Melissa foi recebida com igual força pelo senhor que se deixou levar por velhas opiniões.  
\- _TIO JONGIN! NÃO FALA ASSIM DA MINHA FAMÍLIA!_ \- num rompante de dor, Melissa grita com o tio.  
\- _Perdão, Melissa. Quero te contar como nós chegamos aos Estados Unidos e o motivo de você ter nascido longe do seu pai_ – sabia que Melissa nutria uma relação única e muito forte com os laços maternos. A sua fala anterior foi um tremendo erro.  
\- _Sou toda ouvidos...e críticas quando necessário_ – responde Melissa friamente, tentando esconder a frustração que a fala do tio causou.


	3. #3 I heard it through the grapevine

> _O ano era 1966. Meu irmão Jongdae e eu decidimos nos aventurar pelos EUA. Embarcamos num navio cargueiro somente com alguns trocados e uma pequena mala. Esta que você está segurando, Honey. Apesar de termos somente 02 anos de diferença. Jongdae confiava no talento como músico e dizia que teoria musical era universal. Na terra da liberdade, poderia ser professor ou instrutor de música para outros imigrantes ou mesmo para nativos. Só que ele esqueceu um detalhe: seu inglês era péssimo! Eu mal havia terminado os estudos secundários e sido dispensado do exército por ter perdido 50% da audição na Guerra da Coreia, não poderia ajudá-lo em nada._
> 
> _Morávamos em Daegu – uma das cidades que foram palco da guerra, numa volta da escola para casa, uma bomba explodiu próximo ao transporte escolar e eu perdi totalmente a audição do ouvido direito. Seu pai sempre foi um excelente cantor, porém os tempos não permitiam sonhar com o estrelato. Assim, ele se dedicou a terminar o curso técnico de música. Concluiu os estudos na escola técnica da cidade e formou-se em Canto Popular. Já a minha pessoa era consciente que deficiente não tem vez em lugar algum._

\- _Não fala assim, Tio Nini. Credo! - Melissa fala subitamente._

\- _Não interrompe os mais velhos, menina!_ \- retruca o tio dando um tapinha de leve no braço da sobrinha. Continuando…

> _Devido um acordo político, entre os EUA e a Coreia, saímos de Daegu e emigramos. Porém o mais inesperado aconteceu: encontramos nosso amigo Kim Minseok. Apesar do mesmo sobrenome não havia parentesco entre nós, mas éramos mais chegados que irmãos. Minseok e seu pai eram confidentes. Com ele estava Kim Junmyeon, que também era coreano, e fez amizade com a gente. Apesar de ser o mais velho dos três, Jun sempre teve uma paciência excepcional comigo nas várias vezes que pedi para repetir o que os outros falavam, além de ser o único fluente em inglês. Apesar de ser coreano, Jun cresceu nos EUA, pois seus pais vieram pra cá acompanhando os parentes chineses – que nem merecem ser citados aqui. Junmyeon e Minseok trabalhavam no navio e haviam pedido licença para passar as férias nos EUA._
> 
> _Após meses no Pacífico e enjoando TUDO, chegamos na Califórnia. Seu pai muito sonhador, como sempre, queria ir para Nova York tentar uma audição para bolsistas na Juilliard. [Melissa sorriu de discretamente, pois imaginou o pai, todo franzino e sem dominar o inglês, tentar uma bolsa na prestigiosa escola de música] Jun, sempre muito educado, logo foi aceito numa companhia de transportes para ajudar na comunicação durante a entrega de cargas entre os dois países._
> 
> _Durante a temporada que passamos em Oakland (CA) nos aventuramos em empregos temporários como garçom ou fazendo entregas. Um certo dia, Junmyeon surpreendeu a todos nós com entradas para uma apresentação do Marvin Gaye. Seu pai e eu não conhecíamos o cantor, mas fazia muito sucesso na época. Imagina só: 04 asiáticos chegando ao show de um cantor...NEGRO. O Jun gostava muito, já Min e eu gostávamos da farra. Seu pai estava simplesmente encantado pelo som da black music._
> 
> _No show, ficamos num canto. Difícil socializar sem saber inglês e ainda mais num baile tão...específico. O Junmyeon sempre nos salvando com os pedidos e situações. Porém aconteceu algo inesperado: seu pai, sozinho, com o inglês ruim, estava conversando com uma garota! Como aconteceu, não sabemos. Só que entre uma canção e outra, ele foi chegando mais próximo do palco e do nada estava conversando com ela._
> 
> _Sua mãe tinha um sorriso radiante, nos cabelos um coque alto, usava um vestido de tom amarelo queimado e botas brancas. Roupas da época. Era levemente mais alta que seu pai. Coisa do salto._

[Jong In não consegue disfarçar a risada que a lembrança provoca].

> _Quando percebeu que nós estávamos olhando, ele ficou tão vermelho que a garota foi até o bar pegar um copo de água. Neste intervalo, seu pai fez gestos para que nós parássemos de olhar. Minseok, muito travesso, ficou fazendo gracinhas e falando em coreano. Só que sua mãe, muito espirituosa, percebeu tudo. Rindo, chegou com o copo de água e acenou para nós como se fosse um brinde. Mas nem tudo eram flores...Seu Tio Phill apareceu e a confusão começou._

[O velho Nini solta uma gargalhada e se engasga. Melissa logo entrega um copo de água.]

> _Continuando, o Phillip sempre foi esquentadinho e ciumento com a sua mãe. Só lembro dele gritando: “Aretha, qual é a do baixinho aê?”. Foi nesse momento que o Jun correu para intermediar a briga. Phillip pegou a irmã pelo braço e seguiu para longe dali. Porém já era tarde demais. Meu irmão já estava apaixonado por sua mãe. Só não fazia ideia como encontrá-la novamente. Ali descobri que ela faria parte do nosso mundo pra sempre._
> 
> _Passamos três meses na casa dos pais do Jun. O Minseok pediu demissão e resolveu tentar a vida nos EUA e se juntou a nós nesta aventura._


	4. #4 Felling good

Rita havia voltado das compras e os dois, ainda, continuavam a conversar. Ao entrar na sala, a cuidadora lembrou que era o horário da medicação e em seguida o cochilo do Velho Nini devido os efeitos químicos dos remédios. Enquanto o tio estava no quarto, Melissa começou a vasculhar as fotos, cartas e recortes de jornal que estavam na mala. Reparou que além dos Kim bros, havia mais quatro caras também asiáticos. Deduziu ali que deveria ser Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun e Kyungsoo – amigos de sua família.

  
Entre as outras fotos, estava uma da sua mãe grávida cantando acompanhada de Chanyeol que tocava violão no bar da família. Naquele momento se perguntou como estaria o velho Yeol. Fazia anos que não se viam desde que ele foi morar em...São Francisco. Como Oakland e São Francisco são cidades vizinhas, percebeu que ainda daria para vê-lo naquele fim de tarde. Boêmio como sempre foi, provavelmente, estaria ativo e muito lúcido. Pegou o metrô e em 30 minutos já estava na nova terra de Chanyeol.

  
Seria fácil encontrar Yeol, músico e de alma livre, ainda trabalhando no café que estabeleceu assim que saiu de NYC há 10 anos. Diferente do Tio Nini, Melissa mantinha contato por mensagens de texto com Yeol: ambos trabalhavam servindo pessoas e com música, trocavam muitas ideias sobre os negócios.

  
Logo que desceu do metrô, Melissa se dirigiu ao café. Quando entrou no local, Yeol soltou uma gargalhada e não acreditou quando as tranças envoltas num lenço amarelo contrastaram com as cores sóbrias do lugar.

  
\- _Melissa Kim, que honra ter a melhor pianista do Harlem em minha cafeteria!_ \- disse de braços abertos.  
\- _Não me faça chorar que ainda não tomei meu primeiro gole de soju! Mesmo sendo uma cafeteria, sei bem que esconde os melhores etílicos da terrinha aí no balcão!_ \- respondeu Melissa e logo se deixou envolver pelo abraço do velho amigo.  
\- _Não tenho mais idade, querida...O que traz você a São Francisco num sábado?_ \- pergunta ainda com a amiga em seus braços e em seguida a conduz para uma mesa próxima do balcão.  
\- _Estava na casa do Tio Nini. Sabe bem que depois das cirurgias, a saúde do velho ficou debilitada. Sei de quem herdei a alma boêmia, arrisquei e aqui estou_ – fala a mulher sem conseguir esconder o sorriso. Melissa não deixa de lançar um olhar pela cafeteria a procura de algum detalhe que confirmasse a boa saúde do amigo.  
\- _Fico feliz em vê-la! Está igual a sua mãe. Aigoo..._ \- fala Yeol tentando conter as lágrimas ao lembrar da querida amiga.  
\- _E depois dos 70 ficou emotivo? Que é isso! Vamos ao que importa: reconhece esta foto?_ \- brincando com a situação, Melissa tenta mudar o clima.

Chanyeol, ao pegar a foto, sentiu o coração acelerar e puxou uma cadeira para sentar. Tomou ar e perguntou: - _O que você descobriu? Ou melhor, no que posso te ajudar?  
_  
Melissa foi direta e logo foi explicando que recebeu uma carta vinda da Coreia. Nela indicava uma possível separação dos pais quando ela nasceu.  
\- _Honey, eu não tenho esse direito. Posso ficar com a foto?_ \- calmamente respondeu e segurando a fotografia, sem retirar o olhar dos rostos ali registrados.  
- _Claro!_ \- respondeu Melissa e em seguida buscou a confirmação para a sua dúvida, É ele, né?!  
\- _É._ – Yeol respondeu monossilábico.  
  
Ali ficaram parados, segurando as mãos um do outro e lembrando de um tempo que não volta mais em silêncio.  
  
Melissa foi até o piano e começou…

> _Birds flying high you know how I feel_   
>  _Sun in the sky you know how I feel_   
>  _Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_   
>  _It's a new dawn_   
>  _It's a new day_   
>  _It's a new life_   
>  _For me_   
>  _And I'm feeling good_

  
Impossível conter as lágrimas e as lembranças de um amor tão arrebatador, Yeol pegou a guitarra e acompanhou Melissa como faziam quando ela era pequena e ainda estava aprendendo as primeiras notas – que ele mesmo ensinou.

  
Melissa e Yeol sempre foram muito próximos. Não havia diferenças entre eles. Amigos e cúmplices. Diferente da relação com o Tio Nini, sabia que não poderia pedir demais ali. Yeol estava com feridas abertas. Porém, o convenceu a ir para o almoço no dia seguinte e assim, quem sabe, com os amigos juntos algo poderia ser dito.


	5. #5 Trip

Após passar parte da tarde e noite com o Yeol, Melissa voltou para Oakland e esperava encontrar o Tio Nini dormindo. Sabia que tinha exigido demais dele quando chegou pela manhã. Até atrasou o almoço naquele dia. Foram muitas histórias e emoções. Contudo, ao voltar o encontrou na sala à sua espera acompanhado de... Minseok e Junmyeon.

\- _Nunca imaginei que a minha presença traria tantas pessoas queridas! Que saudades de vocês!_ \- falou Melissa. Abraçou cada um dos homens ali e buscou um espaço na pequena sala próximo ao tio Nini.  
\- _Melissa, quer dizer que estamos há 20 anos sem notícia alguma da Coreia e você aparece do nada com uma carta. Que privilégio é esse?_ \- brincou Minseok.  
\- _Tio Min, o senhor não acredita o quão assustada fiquei! Nem dei por mim que poderia ser hangul, acredita?_ \- respondeu Melissa enquanto tirava o cachecol e amarrava-o na bolsa.  
\- _Querida, posso ler a carta?_ \- interrogou Junmyeon sem muita paciência. O que estranhou a todos. Melissa entregou a carta. Enquanto fitava o envelope, Jun tentou identificar a caligrafia. Não conseguiu lembrar de nada, nem mesmo com o endereço ali registrado. O silêncio ficou no lugar. Cansada daquele clima tenso, Melissa se levantou e tirou da bolsa a garrafa de soju que havia ganhado de Yeol.  
\- _Acho que o encontro pede um sabor coreano: vamos brindar com soju!_ \- falou enquanto pegava os copinhos na cristaleira no canto da sala.  
\- _Onde você encontrou soju, menina?_ \- exclamou o Velho Nini.  
- _Enquanto o senhor dormia, fui a São Francisco e encontrei um querido amigo. Inclusive, ele estará conosco amanhã._  
\- _Você esteve com o Yeol?! Como ele está? Perdemos contato desde que ele se isolou em São Francisco_ – disse Junmyeon esquecendo completamente a carta por instantes.  
\- _Sim. Nunca perdemos contato. Ele é tudo pra mim_ – expressou Melissa seriamente.  
\- _Melissa, na próxima vez esconde o fato que não sou o preferido. Falando desse jeito, fico até sem jeito de manter esse ciúme de tio com tanta idade_ – falou o Tio Nini quebrando o clima sério e arrancando risadas de todos presentes.

  
Entre um gole e outro de soju, os tios e a sobrinha conversaram e trocaram lembranças felizes, pois a noite do encontro não poderia ser desperdiçada remoendo dores do passado.


	6. #6 Love on the brain

Melissa acordou cedo no domingo e fez pedidos em restaurantes chinês e coreano para que todos fossem bem alimentados. Quando o filho do Jong In , Rayann, chegou com a esposa Lucy, Melissa seguiu para a estação de metrô que ficava algumas quadras distantes da casa do tio para encontrar Yeol. Não queria deixá-lo um minuto sequer sozinho.

Chegaram à casa do Tio Nini de mãos dadas e foram surpreendidos com a presença de Sehun e Lay que estavam ao lado de Junmyeon e Minseok. Todos ficaram surpresos com a presença de Chanyeol ali. O riso fácil do Yeol, por qual era facilmente reconhecido pelos velhos amigos, não estava mais em seus lábios. Porém, o olhar afetuoso não deixou as coisas frias. Sehun, sem forças para segurar as lágrimas, gritou: “Hyoung, você veio!”. Ainda sem acreditar, logo foi ao encontro de Chanyeol e o abraçou forte. Min, Jun, Jong In e Lay ficaram estáticos em seus lugares sem acreditar no que viam.

~ . ~

  
Rita e Lucy receberam os pratos encomendados e arrumaram a mesa. Enquanto Rayann, filho de Jongin, estava responsável pelo churrasco e as bebidas. Melissa, que não tinha muito jeito com a cozinha, ficou com os velhos amigos e as memórias que eram trazidas a todo momento. Fatos da Coreia, conhecidos em comum e como o destino foi generoso por uni-los. Até que o nome de Jongdae veio pela boca de Minseok:

  
\- _Na época do show do Marvin Gaye, a Aretha era menor de idade. Nem deveria estar ali. Foi acompanhada do Phill que trabalhava na bilheteria da casa de espetáculos_.  
\- _Então, meu pai, foi um safado?_ \- pergunta Melissa aos risos.  
\- _Sim, Mel! Quando o Dae ficou sabendo, enlouqueceu. Imagina?! Todo certinho, aos 21 anos apaixonado por uma garota de 17. Mas em sua defesa, meu amigo, só se envolveu quando ela completou 20 anos_ – respondeu Minseok entre risadas.

Todos rindo, enquanto Yeol, ainda em silêncio, olhava para a casa com curiosidade. Nunca havia visitado Min desde que ele se mudou Oakland. Sempre morou em NYC. Até que lembrou: esteve em Oakland naquela mesma noite! Estava acompanhando um amigo que morava nas redondezas e foi a uma festa naquela casa. Surpreendo a todos por enfim quebrar o silêncio, perguntou:  
\- _Jongin, você comprou essa casa de sr. Davis?_  
- _Sim. Como sabe?_  
\- _Cara! Vim para uma festa aqui com meu amigo Michael. Aquele que me contratou como baterista na banda de blues dele?! Vocês acreditam que Aretha e Phill também eram amigos de Michael? Quando estive aqui com ele nem imaginava que um dia iria conhecê-los. Michael me contou anos mais tarde que eles estavam muito envolvidos com os movimentos antirracistas da época. Lembra que foi devido a isso que Jongdae e Aretha terminaram quando logo se conheceram?_

Junmyeon levantou a sobrancelha e olhou severamente para Yeol que só então se deu conta que falou demais. Mas Melissa interveio dizendo que desconfiava desse lado ‘menos politizado e neutro’ do pai, pois ela mesma passou por isso quando abandonou o cargo de professora de piano no conservatório para tocar o bar de jazz da família materna. A frustração de não ter conquistado o espaço na música quando jovem, levou Jongdae a apostar todas fichas no talento da filha como musicista.

\- _Vocês esquecem que Yeol e eu não temos segredos. Meu pai sempre implicou com meu lado ativista, não seria estranho ele também implicar com a mamãe._ Foi neste momento que Yeol sorriu pela primeira vez. Não conseguia esconder nada de Melissa. Ela era sua amiga, confidente e a filha que nunca pode ter.

O aroma do churrasco de Rayann rompeu a sala e todos foram para a mesa posta no quintal para se deliciarem com os pratos. Tteok-bokki1¹, Yang Chow² e churrasco coreano. Rayann aproveitou o momento e fez uma chamada de vídeo para a irmã Rayleen que morava na Coreia. O momento foi muito sensível e fez Jongin segurar o choro de saudades. Após o almoço, Rayann e sua esposa Lucy voltaram para casa. Ela estava com 07 meses de gestação e precisava descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tteokbokki é um prato muito popular na Coreia que tem um sabor muito picante e doce. O ingrediente principal é o Garetteok (massa de arroz em forma de tubos brancos), que é misturado com Eomuk (어묵 – surimi de peixe) e vários vegetais como cebola, repolho e cenoura e pasta de pimenta vermelha. Facilmente encontrado em toda a Coreia. (BRAZIL KOREA, acesso em 02 de agosto de 2020, disponível em https://www.brazilkorea.com.br/comidas-de-rua-que-aquecem-o-inverno-coreano/.)  
> 2\. Arroz muito popular na América devido os imigrantes chineses de Macau (WIKIPEDIA, acesso em 02 e agosto de 2020, disponível em https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yangzhou_fried_rice)  
> 


	7. #7 Darkness and light

Ainda que fosse de poucas palavras e riso solto, Lay sempre foi muito sincero. Aproveitou enquanto Melissa foi pegar a mala das recordações, e fez um ultimato:  
\- _Só saio daqui quando vocês contarem a Mel sobre a verdadeira história por trás da carta vinda da Coreia!_  
\- _Calma. Somente o Minseok e Jongin podem contar. Afinal, um é o irmão e outro o confidente_ , falou Junmyeon enquanto tentava acalmar os ânimos exaltados.  
\- _Lay, incrível como você é lento para umas coisas e muito esperto para outras. Não muda nada!_ \- respondeu Minseok.

  
Voltando ao quintal, Melissa colocou a pequena mala sobre a mesa para que os senhores pudessem olhar as fotos com atenção. Percebendo o clima tenso, não se conteve e diretamente questionou:  
\- _E aí, tio Nini? Já decidiu quem será o primeiro a falar?_

>   
> \- Melissa, querida, acredito que quem enviou a carta foi a nossa irmã. Ela ficou na Coreia e cortou ligações conosco desde que viemos para os EUA. Ela não sabe do falecimento do seu pai, aliás, ela não sabe nem que estou vivo. Quando saímos da Coreia, a ideia era voltar uns cinco anos depois com algum dinheiro ou trazer o restante da família. Só que as coisas mudaram de rumo…após o período de férias do Junmyeon e do Minseok, nós resolvemos sair de Oakland e partimos para Nova York – em 1968. Com a grana curta, alugamos um apartamento e dividimos todas as despesas. Seu pai e o Minseok encontraram uma oportunidade de emprego como garçom e entregador, no restaurante chinês da família do Lay, e foram contratados. O Junmyeon trabalhava como professor de inglês numa associação de imigrantes asiáticos e pela noite estava responsável pela venda dos ingressos e organização da fila num dos teatros da Broadway.

  
\- _Você acha que só o seu pai era o sonhador da turma? Passei uns cinco anos trabalhando na bilheteria até ser chamado para fazer figuração em uma das peças_ – interrompeu Junmyeon.

>   
>  _Continuando… passamos o ano de 1968 vivendo com a grana curta que dava somente para comer e pagar os juros do aluguel. Até que eu consegui um emprego e as coisas ficaram mais fáceis. Mesmo parcialmente surdo, fui contratado como funcionário fixo de uma escola de artes. Ao contrário dos seus outros tios, eu era o mais aplicado para aprender o idioma. Li muitos livros enquanto ficava em casa. No começo, fui auxiliar na secretaria da escola com a cobrança das mensalidades e organização do material escolar._

  
\- _Ainda hoje me pergunto como o JongIn teve a sorte grande. Acho que a beleza ajudou HAHAHAHAHA_ – comentou Sehun arrancando risadas.  
\- _Sim além de bonito, sempre fui mais aplicado nos estudos. Esqueceram que não ouço 100%? Concentração é uma dádiva. Melissa, o ano de 1968 não teve muitos acontecimentos. Tudo mudou quando conhecemos esse cara aí_ – falou o Velho Nini apontando para Chanyeol.  
  
Porém, Chanyeol ainda não estava em condições para mexer no passado. Então, Junmyeon propôs que a conversa continuasse no outro dia. Ou num outro momento. Melissa não concordou muito, ainda que soubesse da saúde mental desestabilizada de Yeol, principalmente, quando o assunto era o seu passado. Lay, como sempre, desligado, soltou:  
- _Meu primo Jackson era um amigo em comum dos amigos do Yeol. Um dia ele nos levou para o bar que ele tocava como músico assistente. Na verdade, nosso gigante tava mais para faz tudo. Servia as mesas e também tocava quando algum membro da banda faltava._

  
Yeol levantou-se da mesa e deixou o local em silêncio. Logo foi seguido por Sehun que o acompanhou até a estação de metrô.  
\- _Zhang Yixing, você precisa se controlar! Esqueceu que foi no mesmo dia que eles se conheceram?_ \- interpelou Minseok levando as mãos ao rosto.  
\- _CARA! ME PASSEI!_ Fui traído pela memória.  
\- _Acho que a festa acabou, né?! Melhor recolher as coisas e continuamos num outro momento_ – finalizou Melissa.

  
Junmyeon, Sehun e Minseok foram juntos para casa. Lay, totalmente, envergonhado ligou para um dos filhos que veio buscá-lo. Melissa conduziu a cadeira de rodas do Tio Nini e levou para o quarto. Com ajuda de Rita, colocou-o na cama e ali adormeceu após o medicamento. A sós com a cuidadora, Melissa interrogou o motivo do tio tomar tantos medicamentos. Rita foi direta:  
\- _Ele está com câncer. Mas não se preocupe, não é maligno. Porém, os filhos resolveram não contar devido ter sido a mesma causa da morte do irmão._  
\- _Não sabia. Pensei que a cadeira de rodas poderia ser algo relativo à diabetes ou qualquer coisa parecida_ – respondeu surpresa.  
\- _Ele retirou o estômago 03 anos atrás e como tem diabetes, o pé não está nas melhores condições. Para não forçar, recomenda-se o uso da cadeira de rodas. Aconselho continuar a conversa num outro momento. Caso queira saber por ele a versão da história, o motivo da cirurgia foi apendicite,_ recomendou a cuidadora.

  
Melissa não imaginava que os últimos três anos tinham sido tão intensos, não somente para ela com a perda dos pais, como para os demais familiares.


	8. #8 No matter what sign you are

O sol da Califórnia era lindo. Mas para alguém que passou a noite em claro, não fez tanto efeito assim. Melissa passou a madrugada pensando em como se afastou da família do pai – resumida aos tios. Muito apegada aos avós maternos, Melissa sobreviveu o luto tentando fazer a mãe sorrir. Porém, meses depois ela também partiu inesperadamente. Fatos que somente o destino ou um bom livro de romance podem explicar. Saudades ou um chamado do amado para encontrá-lo na eternidade. Aretha faleceu de infarto enquanto dormia no dia do aniversário de casamento.

  
Enquanto lembrava dos pais e das cenas melosas de romance, Melissa começou a cantarolar:

> _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_   
>  _When it's cold outside_   
>  _I've got the month of May_   
>  _I guess you'll say_   
>  _What can make me feel this way_   
>  _My girl (my girl, my girl)_   
>  _Talking about my girl (my girl)_

Num outro cômodo, Jongin ouvia a sobrinha cantar e lembrava da promessa feita ao irmão do motivo de nunca ter contado o motivo de não falar sobre a família que ainda estava na Coreia. Levantou da cama, com passos imprecisos foi até o quarto em que Melissa estava. Bateu na porta e em seguida girou a maçaneta.  
 _\- Melissa, podemos conversar na sala? É mais confortável para mim._  
 _\- Claro, Tio Nini. Quer ajuda?_  
 _\- Não precisa. O clima está bom. Consigo chegar até o sofá com ajuda da bengala._  
Enquanto o Tio se acomodava no sofá, Melissa foi até a cozinha e trouxe duas xícaras de chá com torradas para fazer um leve desejum.

>   
>  _“Mel, minha querida, Jamais pensei que seria eu a contar o que aconteceu. Ainda que tenham se encontrado aqui em Oakland, Aretha e Jongdae só vieram se aproximar novamente dois anos depois. O Chanyeol era um cliente ativo lá no restaurante da família Zhang. Sempre que podia, comia por lá. Simpático que só ele, logo fez amizade com todos. Sempre muito querido. Um dia ele nos convidou para assistir a sua primeira participação como músico de apoio no Holliday’s bar. No dia seu pai não foi, estava ocupado estudando para a prova de admissão como assistente de uma escola de música. Ele não desistia da ideia de viver de música de algum jeito._
> 
>   
>  _Quando cheguei lá, o bar era pequeno e muito aconchegante. Mais uma vez vivi a experiência de ser o único de uma cor diferente ali. Aliás, nós: Min, Jun e eu. Chanyeol nos recebeu de braços abertos e nos apresentou a sua mãe como sua madrinha naquela noite. Sentamos numa mesa, comemos e bebemos de graça. Momentos antes do show começar, Aretha veio até nós e revelou que Yeol aprendeu a tocar blues de tanto servir mesas e limpar o bar enquanto a banda do tio Billy – irmão do seu avô – se apresentava. Eles se conheceram no dia que Yeol estava apanhando na rua por policiais. Aretha voltava da faculdade com um grupo de amigas. Na época, ela estava no segundo ano da faculdade de enfermagem. Quando o viu ferido, socorreu e levou para o bar dos seus pais. Cuidou dos seus ferimentos e não contou aos familiares como encontrou Chanyeol. Ele era um dos agredidos da confusão que aconteceu nos arredores de Stonewall1¹._
> 
>   
>  _Enquanto contava a história de como conheceu Yeol, a minha mente corria todos os lugares que já havia ido nos EUA tentando lembrar de onde conhecia aquele rosto. Até que o seu Tio Phill chegou no palco para verificar os microfones e instrumentos. Fiquei surpreso como o mundo poderia ser tão pequeno. Ou, de fato, a linha vermelha do destino estava tentando dar o seu nó. Aretha era a garota que meu irmão se apaixonou e pensou que jamais encontraria novamente. E ela estava ali, sorrindo e eu entendio o motivo do encantamento do Jongdae. Aretha era única. Um ser livre que acolhia a todos. Simpática e muito humana. Quando a banda subiu ao palco, Chanyeol apareceu todo concentrado e fez um sinal a nós. Aretha pediu licença e foi até o balcão ajudar os pais com a fila de pessoas que se aglomeravam para entrar no bar._
> 
>   
>  _Enquanto o show rolava, Minseok e Junmyeon não despregavam os olhos da apresentação. Eu continuava a pensar como o Jongdae reagiria se estivesse em meu lugar. Aretha trouxe mais algumas pessoas para dentro do bar e dentre eles estava Baekhyun. Sem jeito, Aretha gentilmente pediu que ele ficasse em nossa mesa. Tímido, ele sentou ao lado do Minseok. Assim que terminou a apresentação, Yeol foi até a mesa e ficou surpreso com a pessoa que estava ali. Realmente, era uma noite de coincidências ou o destino resolveu brincar com a gente._
> 
>   
>  _Baek também estava em Stonewall. Porém, diferente de Yeol, ele conseguiu fugir. Como ele foi parar no Hollidays naquela noite até hoje não sabemos. Ou melhor, eles nunca revelaram. Sempre foram muito discretos. Após a apresentação, voltamos para casa bêbados e felizes pela primeira noite de diversão que tivemos dignamente. Sem precisar contar as notas ou mesmo escolher entre a bebida ou o petisco ou o couvert”._
> 
>   
>  _“Claro que não contei imediatamente para o seu pai quem eu havia encontrado. Ele estava adormecido na cama rodeado de apostilas e notas de estudo. Porém, não foi preciso do meu empurrão. No fim do dia, advinha quem chegou todo empolgado por ter conseguido o emprego e encontrado a garota dos seus sonhos? Isso mesmo! Sua mãe estava voltando de uma entrevista de um emprego temporário num asilo e seu pai da seleção. Se encontraram enquanto aguardavam o transporte. Seu pai era muito sonso. Quando viu Aretha não se conteve e logo perguntou se ela esteve no show do Marvin Gaye em 67 na Califórnia. Ainda lembro da cara de sua mãe contando a história. (risos). O pobre caidinho por ela por 03 anos, enquanto ela seguindo a vida normalmente e não lembrava dele! Sempre foi assim: Jongdae era apaixonado pela Aretha. Enquanto sua mãe era militante do movimento negro da faculdade, dividindo o coração entre a luta e o amor”._
> 
>   
>  _“Para o seu pai, política e pautas raciais não eram problemas de sua atenção. Reconhecia a importância, mas sempre implicou com a dedicação da Aretha indo às reuniões, passeatas e cuidando dos colegas feridos nas manifestações. A sorte era que o Yeol e Baek passaram a acompanhá-la depois que assumiram o relacionamento publicamente. Você sabe...naquela época havia repressão policial para as minorias raciais e de gênero. O perfil passivo do seu pai, não repreendia, mas também não estimulava”._
> 
>   
>  _“No começo do relacionamento deles, o Phillip foi contra e não aceitava que seu pai fosse até a casa dos Smiths. Até que um dia, o seu avô James pegou Jongdae e Aretha chegando de mãos dadas. Aretha simplesmente apresentou o Dae ao pai sem muitas explicações. James pensou que era apenas um namorico, mas o tempo passou e olha no que deu. Não foi apenas o seu tio Phill que implicou com o relacionamento. Todos olhavam estranho quando iam aos restaurantes de comida asiática ou mesmo pelas ruas do Harlem. Porém, o amor deles era mais forte e não se deixavam abalar pelas zombarias que ouviam. Seu Pai passou no teste e trabalhou como assistente de teoria musical no conservatório. O mesmo que você abandonou o cargo de professora titular para ser pianista de bar. Imagino a dor do meu irmão. Apostou tudo em seu talento.”_
> 
>   
>  _“Em meados de 1971, Junmyeon conseguiu uns ingressos para o musical ‘Hair’ e lá conhecemos o Sehun que trabalhava como auxiliar de produção. Ele e Jun eram amigos muito próximos, inclusive, Sehun chegou a morar conosco por um longo tempo. Até que foi convidado para trabalhar em outro teatro como assistente de produção. Sim...a ida ao musical foi muito especial. Foi lá que nos reunimos pela 1ª vez como os ‘asians bros’: Baek e Chanyeol foram juntos, Junmyeon, Sehun, Minseok, Dae e eu morávamos juntos, logo…, já o Lay foi arrastado pelo Min por cortesia ao emprego que nos arranjou assim que chegamos em NYC. Mesmo que na época, somente Minseok estivesse trabalhando no restaurante da família Zhang. Sua mãe, claro, estava com o Jongdae, pois foi o primeiro encontro como namorados oficiais com a família sabendo. Os anos se passaram e o namoro deles era muito tranquilo. Tirando as implicâncias do Dae que queria mais tempo com a sua mãe, quando ela estava muito ocupada com os movimentos sociais e passavam dias sem se verem. Ciúme bobo, porque ele nem sempre conseguia acertar os dias de folga do trabalho com a agenda de Aretha que se dividia entre os compromissos da faculdade e do movimento. Tirando as implicâncias bestas, eram muito apaixonados. Quando estavam juntos, eram fofos e nem parecia que estavam envoltos num período tão conturbado. Eles namoraram por dois anos, até que sua mãe surpreendeu a todos com a notícia da gravidez. Como já deve ter percebido, você não foi planejada. Coincidentemente, o período de gestação foi durante os dois últimos semestres da faculdade de sua mãe. Ela tentou muito conciliar a gestação com os compromissos da graduação. Deu um tempo nas causas sociais, focando apenas no suporte intelectual dos companheiros com os debates e auxílio nas reuniões”._

  
Enquanto bebia o chá, que já estava frio, o telefone tocou, Melissa atendeu e a cara de surpresa não escondia sobre quem estava do outro lado da linha. Era o tio Kyungsoo avisando que estava chegando da Coreia e visitaria JongIn. Pensando ser Rita, Soo foi breve e somente avisou que chegaria para o almoço, pois havia acabado de fazer o desembarque e estava a caminho do hotel para deixar a mala. Na ligação, KyungSoo frisou que seria um encontro rápido, pois estava nos EUA para uma master class de comida coreana para jovens chefs. Melissa nem teve tempo de se identificar.

  
_\- Tio Nini, desde quando você tem contato com o Tio Soo?_   
_\- Ele sempre liga e está responsável pela Rayleen. Esqueceu que ela é sous chef² no restaurante dele?_   
_\- Ah...é mesmo. Sempre esqueço que a Leen sempre foi dada com o lado coreano da família._

  
Melissa lembrava vagamente do KyungSoo. Na década de 80, quando ela tinha 10 anos, Soo voltou para a Coreia e investiu num pequeno restaurante na Ilha Jeju. Após anos de trabalho árduo, o restaurante cresceu e é reconhecido como um dos melhores de culinária tradicional do país.

  
~ . ~

  
No outro lado da ponte, Chanyeol estava em seu pequeno apartamento remoendo lembranças. Com a fotografia de Baekhyun em mãos, não pode deixar de lembrar do seu companheiro de uma vida. Foi até a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e pegou o livro “O quarto de Giovanni³”. Ao abrir o livro, percebeu que deixou cair um bilhete. Pegou o pequeno papel amarelado pelo tempo e identificou a letra de Aretha – sua fiel amiga.

  
No bilhete, Aretha pedia para que ele não revelasse a ninguém o que aconteceu após voltar da reunião do movimento antirracista em 1972. Nem mesmo para os asian brothers, sua família ou Baek. Era um segredo entre eles e Phillip. Tentou lembrar porquê aquele bilhete estava ali. O livro foi um presente de Aretha e sinalizava o código da forma como se conheceram.

  
Antes de se tornarem amigos, Chanyeol namorava uma garota coreana e morava com os tios. Mas o sonho de ser músico e o envolvimento com artistas desgastaram o relacionamento. A garota não estava disposta a enfrentar a família, nem ele estava confortável em mudar seu jeito de pensar. O relacionamento não durou muito. Na mesma época, Yeol saiu da casa dos tios em busca do seu objetivo: viver de música.

  
Sempre cultivou o hábito de visitar os bares e casas noturnas, não somente atrás de alguma oportunidade, como também para conhecer o que estava rolando musicalmente. Um dia resolveu visitar o Stonewall Inn, pois, diferentemente dos outros, o bar era conhecido pela atmosfera libertária que envolvia. Numa dessas visitas ao bar, encontrou Baekhyun com um grupo de amigos, puxou conversa e perguntou quem se apresentaria naquela noite, pois estava muito cheio. Quando de repente, a polícia chegou atirando e o público reagiu jogando o que tinha em mãos (copos, pratos, talheres, garrafas…). Chanyeol tentou correr, mas foi surpreendido com um soco e caiu no chão.

  
No outro lado da rua, Aretha voltava da faculdade com algumas amigas, viu o jovem sendo espancado por policiais e gritou por ajuda. Os policiais, percebendo que o homem só colocava sangue para fora, o deixaram no chão e entraram no bar acompanhando outros fardados. Aretha atravessou a rua correndo e conseguiu levantá-lo do chão. Enquanto isso, suas amigas fugiram com medo. No caminho, encontrou Phill que a aguardava na estação para acompanhá-la no vagão de volta para casa.

  
Sem questionar, Phill ajudou Aretha a levar Chanyeol para casa, cuidaram de seus ferimentos e o acolheram. No outro dia, foi apresentado à família como um amigo de Phill que havia apanhado da polícia. James, pai deles, o recebeu com carinho e disse que os homens daquela casa já estavam acostumados com a cordialidade policial. O que gerou um sorriso cúmplice de todos os presentes. A família Smith ensinou a Chanyeol o real significado de parceria e união. Daquele dia em diante passou a trabalhar no bar como _roadie_ _4_ e garçom, além de conseguir um quarto para dormir.

  
Entre uma memória e outra lembrou porque a Aretha era mais que amiga, sua irmã de alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Referência a Rebelião de Stonewall – famoso bar que homossexuais e pessoas trans se reuniam para curtir música livres e sem preconceito. Em 28 de junho de 1969, a polícia nova-iorquina invadiu o local e agrediu os frequentadores. HYPPENESS, acesso em 02 de agosto de 2020, disponível em https://www.hypeness.com.br/2018/06/como-as-revoltas-de-stonewall-na-ny-de-1969-empoderou-o-ativismo-lgbt-para-sempre/).  
> 2\. Sous chef é o segundo em comando em uma cozinha profissional, logo abaixo do chef. (COZINHA TÉCNICA, acesso em 02 de agosto de 2020, disponível em: https://cozinhatecnica.com/2017/11/sous-chef/).  
> 3\. Livro de James Baldwin – escritor negro, nova-iorquino e morador do Harlem. Acesso em 02/08/2020, disponível em: https://www.companhiadasletras.com.br/detalhe.php?codigo=14483).  
> 4\. Roadie é um técnico responsável que acompanha uma banda para todos os espetáculos. Apoia ou substitui os músicos nas montagens e desmontagens do espetáculo, garantindo que fica tudo tecnicamente bem ligado e como os músicos gostam (OMDE, acesso em 03/08/2020, disponível em https://omundodoespetaculo.com/roadie/).


	9. #9 Não vou ficar

Aproveitando a deixa da conversa sobre o Tio Soo, Melissa foi até a cozinha pegar água quente para mais uma rodada de chá. Enquanto isso, Jongin olhava fixamente para a foto dele com Jongdae, Aretha e a pequena Melissa durante a formatura em Enfermagem da querida cunhada. Lembrou do quanto Aretha lutou para se formar mesmo com uma filha pequena. Chorou em silêncio.

  
Parada num canto da sala, Melissa ficou a observar aquela cena do tio totalmente fragilizado. Até que ele levantou a cabeça e percebeu a sobrinha ali. Melissa trocou a xícara de chá frio por outra quentinha. O tio agradeceu e entregou a fotografia a sobrinha.

>   
>  _Querida, o seu pai tinha acabado de voltar da Coreia quando a sua mãe se formou. Foi até o campus a pedido do Junmyeon. Anos antes, ele partiu para Daegu e sua mãe não pode contá-lo pessoalmente sobre a gravidez. Você deve estar achando estranho um pé rapado viajar para a Ásia, né? As passagens foram pagas pela sua vó coreana, o plano era o seu pai trazer a nossa irmã mais nova para morar conosco. Inclusive, ela Já estava até de casamento arranjado com um conterrâneo nosso que também vivia nos EUA. Mas os planos não deram muito certo._

  
[Melissa com o punho franzido, respirou fundo e não conseguiu esconder o lábio tremendo de nervoso, raiva e rancor].

>   
>  _A partir daí a vida dele virou do avesso. As correspondências não chegavam tão rápido como hoje. Seu pai assim que soube da gestação da Aretha respondeu a carta com alegria e já pensava em te dar um nome coreano junto com o ocidental (Sorriu com os olhos marejados). A nossa mãe muito curiosa para saber com quem o Jongdae se correspondia em inglês, interceptou uma das cartas. Justamente, aquela que você recebeu. Ela pediu para que a nossa irmã lesse a carta, pois mais esperta que nós já estudava inglês, e traduzisse o que estava escrito. Inocente, nossa irmã contou que foi enviada pela namorada do Dae e que ela estava grávida. Só que ao colocar a carta de volta no envelope, a fotografia da Aretha grávida caiu. Sei dos detalhes, pois escondido do seu pai, recebi uma carta da minha irmã preocupada com a nossa situação nos EUA após a novidade._
> 
>   
>  _Devido a foto, a mãe descobriu era uma garota negra e influenciou a mente do Jongdae sobre uma possível traição usando a gravidez como subterfúgio. Não quero que julgue ela. Compreenda. Seu pai escondeu da família que Aretha era negra por medo. Por mais que eu tivesse avisado a ele sobre os problemas que o relacionamento pudesse trazer para a nossa família._
> 
>   
>  _Naquela época, acho que Aretha estava com cinco meses e você nasceu prematura com 08 meses. Foi o suficiente para a nossa mãe encher a cabeça do Jongdae e fazê-lo acreditar que não era o pai do bebê. As demais cartas nunca foram entregues, inclusive esta que você recebeu. Nossa família na Coreia teve que mudar de endereço e perdemos o contato com o Dae por alguns meses._
> 
>   
>  _Achando estranho o silêncio do Jongdae, pedi um favor a dona da escola em que trabalhava, liguei para a casa de um amigo dos tempos da escola – Kyungsoo. Eu e Soo sempre fomos muito próximos. Na época, ele começou a trabalhar e empolgado me escreveu sobre a novidade. Tamanha era a felicidade, na carta envio um dos panfletos do restaurante com seu nome como cozinheiro. O Soo intermediou a minha comunicação com o seu pai. Ele foi atrás dele e conseguiu marcar um horário para que eu pudesse avisá-lo que você havia nascido. Imagina que tive o salário descontado pela ligação?_
> 
>   
>  _Quando enfim consegui falar com seu pai. Neste dia fiz hora extra, devido ao fuso horário. No primeiro “Alô?”, já reconheci a voz diferente do meu irmão. Perguntei se ele estava bem, porém ele foi direto ao ponto: ‘o filho da Aretha nasceu?’. Seu pai, sempre se referia a você como ‘benção’ nas cartas. A indiferença ao perguntar por você ascendeu algo em mim. Expliquei que sua mãe teve uma crise nervosa, o parto foi prematuro aos 08 meses por causa de uma eclâmpsia. Em silêncio, ele ouviu tudo e perguntou: ‘qual a cor do bebê?’ Alterei a voz imediatamente e questionei sobre como ele poderia duvidar do caráter da Aretha! Falei que ele sabia muito bem que foi o único cara que ela teve. "Não faço ideia do que a mãe pode ter falado para você, deixa de palhaçada e volta pra casa!" Ele tentou explicar que estava confuso com o falecimento do nosso pai enquanto estávamos nos EUA. Nossa família estava passando por dificuldades financeiras e ele não se sentia à vontade para voltar. Jongdae sempre foi muito ligado à nossa mãe. Passamos dois anos sem nos falar. Até que o Soo veio para o EUA tentar a vida e trouxe ele junto. Envergonhado, perguntou-me por você e sua mãe. Falei que em poucos dias seria a formatura e que deveria estar bem ocupada.  
> _

  
\- _COMO O PAI OUSA FAZER UMA PERGUNTA DESSAS?_ \- gritou Melissa o tio.  
\- _Calma, Mel, deixa eu terminar. Seu pai e Aretha sempre foram um do outro..._ \- tentou responder Jongin.  
\- _AGORA SEI PORQUE ELE ESCONDEU A GENTE DOS FAMILIARES! ELE TINHA VERGONHA!_ – Melissa saiu da sala e trancou-se no quarto.  
\- _Melissa Kim você não tem mais idade para se comportar como uma jovenzinha! Escuta o seu tio!_ \- exaltado falou.

  
Rita chegou bem no momento da gritaria e logo deu um calmante para Jongin.

  
No quarto, Melissa pegou o celular no intuito de ligar para Chanyeol, pois precisava ouvir de alguém que o seu pai não teria dito algo tão...doloroso. Entre as mensagens, encontrou uma do Yeol perguntando se ela poderia passar o dia na casa dele. Sem pensar muito, pegou a bolsa e seguiu para São Francisco.


	10. #10 Killing me sofltly with his song

**[Oakland]**

  
Na sala, Rita tentava acalmar Jongin e com o auxílio do efeito tranquilizante dos remédios conseguiu fazê-lo dormir – ainda que a contragosto do velho. Chamou Melissa para conversar sobre aquela cena, mas foi tarde demais. Enquanto o tio estava no quarto sendo medicado, ela foi embora e levou todas as suas coisas. Percebeu o clima estranho e ligou para o Minseok. Tentou explicar a cena que presenciou, porém sem nem mesmo entender do que se tratava. Atento aos detalhes da ligação do outro da linha, logo percebeu sobre o que era. Sabia que o fato de Jongdae ter cortado relações com a família e o temperamento explosivo de Melissa não seria uma boa combinação.

  
Ao desligar o telefone, organizou suas coisas e avisou a esposa que estaria indo a casa do Jongin para fazê-lo companhia. Depois daquela conversa, imediatamente percebeu que o velho amigo estaria à espera dele nem que fosse para lamentar sobre aquele tumultuado período da vida deles.

  
**[São Francisco]**

  
Melissa chegou próximo da hora do almoço. Com uma pequena mala em mãos, surpreendeu o amigo ao bater na porta de seu apartamento. Ainda que tivesse a convidado para ir até lá, Chanyeol não imaginava encontrar Melissa com face inchada de tanto chorar e pedindo colo. Nem mesmo quando adolescente rebelde ou quando perdeu a mãe, ela mostrou tamanha fragilidade. Abriu os braços e ali mesmo na porta do apartamento a abraçou fortemente.

  
Quando ela parou de chorar e os soluços reduziram, Yeol a convidou para tomar um café e mostrou o bilhete de Aretha.

> _“Mel, sua mãe só teve um amor ao longo da vida...seu pai! Não preciso ser hipócrita e dizer que seus pais viviam um romance juvenil quando estávamos no auge do amor livre. A ideia original era após a graduação de sua mãe que o casamento fosse realizado. Mas aalgumas coisas mudaram os planos._
> 
>   
>  _Jongdae teve que ir à Coreia para trazer a irmã e enterrar o pai. Aretha estava no último ano de faculdade e com projetos de fazer residência em Enfermagem Obstétrica. Porém, tudo mudou quando você resolveu vir ao mundo. Não se sinta culpada. Você foi muito amada por eles. Não apenas por ser única, mas por ser a concretização do amor deles._
> 
>   
>  _Logo que vi a carta em suas mãos, soube que não poderia mais guardar comigo um segredo tão duro. Seu pai não tinha apenas uma implicância de namorado ciumento, ele sabia dos riscos que sua mãe corria quando estava envolvida nos movimentos antirracistas. Sofria quando ela passava dias sem aparecer na casa dos pais. Tentava entender, mas a criação machista não deixava as coisas muito claras._
> 
>   
>  _Por outro lado, Aretha compreendia as diferenças culturais e sempre colocou o amor acima de tudo. Ela dizia que estava lutando pelo futuro dos dois. Ainda que Jongdae fizesse uma cara emburrada, não conseguia resistir ao olhar esperançoso e cheio de fé num futuro mais justo que emanava da amada. Durante alguns anos, eu e Baek acompanhamos Aretha nos atos. Você mais do que ninguém sabe do suporte que sua mãe deu a mim e ao meu companheiro. Com ela, aprendi a importância da luta social e sobre aceitar o outro sem julgamentos. Além de correr da polícia._
> 
>   
>  _Num dos atos que fomos, ao voltar para casa, algo aconteceu. Phill estava sendo monitorado pela polícia, ainda que só viéssemos a saber de tal detalhe depois, devido uma denúncia anônima de que ele havia dado uma surra num garoto branco. Eu e sua mãe íamos juntos e seu tio Phill como sempre aguardava na estação de trem para acompanhá-la na volta pra casa. Nesse dia, ele estava de carro devido à chuva. Resolvemos antes passar num fast food para comprar uns lanches. Quando saímos do estabelecimento, sua mãe encontrou dois policiais olhando para dentro do carro. Seu tio logo apresentou os documentos e mostrou que estava tudo regular. Mas o policial pediu para ele colocar as mãos no carro enquanto checava pelo rádio os dados._
> 
>   
>  _Aretha perplexa com a cena questionou o policial sobre a abordagem. Então, um outro policial saiu do carro e mandou ela também colocar as mãos no carro._

[Tentando conter as lágrimas e o tremor dos lábios, Chanyeol respirou fundo e olhou fixamente para Melissa]

> _Quando sua mãe ficou de costas, com as mãos no carro olhando para seu irmão, o policial a tocou violentamente. Como um covarde, vi a tudo sem fazer nada. Eles foram direcionados. O alvo era certo. Seu tio tentou agredir o policial, mas levou um tiro na perna. Com medo fiquei parado com as mãos para o alto. O barulho do tiro assustou as pessoas que estavam na lanchonete. Corri para dentro para chamar a emergência. Enquanto isso, Aretha caiu desmaiada no chão. Os fardados saíram em disparada antes que mais gente aparecesse._
> 
>   
>  _A ambulância chegou e levou os dois para o hospital. Coube a mim avisar aos seus avós sobre o que aconteceu. O sr. Smith fechou o bar por um mês para cuidar do trauma familiar. Coincidentemente, seu pai havia viajado para Coreia dois dias antes. Sua mãe me fez prometer não contar para ninguém sobre o abuso que sofreu. Phill teve estresse pós-traumático e não lembrava com detalhes do que aconteceu naquela noite. Hoje, acredito que ele finge não lembrar._
> 
>   
>  _Quando soube que estava grávida, Aretha ficou muito aflita. O medo a consumiu. Não sabia se deveria contar ao seu pai da gravidez ou da violência que sofreu. A dúvida a corria por dentro. Até que eu mesmo escrevi para o Jongdae e contei da gravidez. Me recusei a acreditar que o destino seria tão cruel ao ponto de deixar um fruto daquela terrível cena. Ele ficou muito feliz e entrou em contato com a sua mãe perguntando por quanto tempo esconderia tão boa notícia. Sem saber como reagir, ela seguiu com a minha versão. Eu plantei no coração da Aretha que não havia espaço para dúvida: você era filha do Jongdae. O fruto do amor mais lindo. Seu pai te chamava de bênção nas cartas. Era fofo. Até que de repente as cartas pararam de chegar. Nunca entendi como seu pai se deixou levar pelas intrigas da mãe dele._
> 
>   
>  _Por motivos óbvios, a saúde de sua mãe não era mais a mesma. Ao longo da gestação descobriu estar com hipertensão e vivia controlando a alimentação, pois sabia bem os perigos. Até que quando estava com 08 meses, um grupo de homens brancos invadiram o bar da família e quebraram tudo. Apesar de não ter ninguém no estabelecimento, o trauma daquela noite voltou. Você nasceu prematura e eu por dois anos fui ‘seu pai-dindo’. Nunca tive dúvidas que você era filha de Kim Jongdae e Aretha Smith._
> 
>   
>  _Seu pai voltou da Coreia após três anos. Durante esse tempo, sua mãe respeitou o silêncio dele. Os asian bros nos visitavam com frequência. Minseok e Jongin foram persistentes em ficar ligando (e gastaram muito dinheiro com isso) para o Dae falando de como você era fofa e já estava me chamando de pai – ainda que eu e sua mãe corrigíssemos ‘é dindo, Mel’. Após você completar um ano, sua mãe retomou os estudos e concluiu os dois semestres que faltavam. Para que Aretha conseguisse concluir o trabalho de conclusão de curso, eu e sua avó dividíamos a tarefa de cuidar de você._
> 
>   
>  _Na formatura, estávamos lá: eu, nosso grupo de amigos e sua família. Aretha foi a primeira Smith a conquistar o diploma de ensino superior. O sr. James estava tão orgulhoso... e choroso também. Quando subiu no púlpito como oradora da turma, ela dedicou o diploma a todas as mulheres negras e imigrantes que tem seus sonhos limitados pelas injustiças sociais. Com o punho cerrado para o alto, gritou: SEM PAZ, NÃO HÁ JUSTIÇA! Sob aplausos, Aretha recebeu seu tão sonhado diploma._
> 
>   
>  _Quando nos reunimos após a cerimônia, seu tio Jongin apareceu com o Jongdae. Com os olhos marejados, ele pediu perdão ali mesmo e abraçou sua mãe. Arteha não o julgou, nem deixou para depois. Segurou suas mãos e juntos tiraram sua primeira foto em família. Desde então, seu pai disse adeus à família coreana._

  
Interrompendo Yeol, Melissa falou: - _Sempre soube que o amor da minha mãe superava muitas implicâncias do pai. Mas não imaginava ser tão grande. Como ela pode?_

\- _Sua mãe confiava no Jongdae. Sabia que ele era homem íntegro. Cheio de inseguranças e frustrado por não ter sucesso na música. Isso mexia de alguma forma com ele. Apesar de todo companheirismo e estímulo que sua mãe dava – respondeu tranquilamente Chanyeol_.

\- _Acho que devo no mínimo, um pedido de desculpas ao tio Jongin. Explodi e gritei com ele. Você imagina que meu pai perguntou a minha cor quando nasci? Cara...isso foi demais_ – ainda irredutível, declarou Melissa.

  
\- _Mel, para um homem tão ligado à família e que acredita na força do seu povo, ele esperava que você fosse parecida com ele. Sei que é difícil aceitar, mas era a mãe e toda uma sociedade gritando nos ouvidos dele. Apesar de não demonstrar, não foi tão fácil para ele se adaptar a tudo aqui. Aliás, para todos nós. Muito do meu olhar mudou, por conviver tanto com os negros e por amor a música de vocês_ – revelou Yeol em tom sério.

A conversa entre os dois durou horas. Quando perceberam já passava da meia-noite. Chanyeol pediu para Melissa dormir em seu apartamento, pois logo cedo partiriam para Oakland e esclareceriam o outro lado da história.


	11. #11 Best Part

O sol de São Francisco era acolhedor e sempre despertou uma esperança inexplicável. Chanyeol passou o resto da madrugada pensando em tudo que aconteceu. Quando viu a luz amarela romper a pequena janela do quarto, observou o velho moleskine e rasgou uma página ali escrita dias atrás.

> **“ _Sabe babe, se passaram cinco anos desde que você me deixou. Sou grato ao destino pela forma como nos encontramos. Por tudo que enfrentarmos para que estivéssemos juntos. Pela nossa história que fez de nós um. Ainda que nossos últimos anos juntos o tempo tenha sido implacável, nos mínimos detalhes, você ainda conseguia trazer algo que somente nós sabíamos._**
> 
> **_Vivemos tanto tempo. Fizemos nossa vida aqui como deve ser a de qualquer um que ama. Porém, nossas memórias foram aos poucos sendo desfeitas como bolhas. Mesmo assim, nosso amor insistia em resistir. Eles não venceram._ **
> 
> **_Se a vida é filme, você foi a melhor parte. O Alzheimer pode ter levado o romance. Mas ainda assim agradeço por conhecer o seu lado criança, peralta, o olhar curioso e por estar ao seu lado. Mesmo que a cada dia você me reconhecesse menos. Eu te conhecia mais. Quando eu olhava para você, só via o quão bonito era._ **
> 
> **_Acho que chegou a hora de romper o luto. Preciso deixar você partir. Tem pessoas que precisam de mim. Esconder-me do mundo foi uma atitude tão egoísta. Se refugiar na dor não é saudável. Fingir por trás da tela também._ **
> 
> **_Melissa, mais uma vez, precisa de mim. Acho que o ‘dindo Loey’ deve voltar para a sua posição._ **
> 
> **_Volto logo._ **
> 
> **_Do sempre seu, PCY"._ **

Após escrever a carta, Chanyeol colocou num envelope e foi até o cemitério. Chegando lá, encontrou Melissa. Em silêncio e aproximou, tentando ouvir o que falava:

_\- Tio Bae, você poderia me emprestar o dindo Loey? Não preciso do meu amigo e confidente. Necessito do dindo que a minha mãe escolheu. Aquele que me ensinou a caminhar, sabe? Somente até essa sombra dispersar. Prometo que devolverei ele inteiro, tá?!_

Enquanto estava de cabeça baixa para pegar um lenço na bolsa, Chanyeol se aproximou e entregou o Melissa procurava. Ao pegar o lenço, ela deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Yeol deixou o envelope e com um singelo gesto de carinho beijou os dedos e os encostou na fotografia do amado. Seguiram de mãos dadas em silêncio para a estação pegar o próximo trem para Oakland e, assim, entender melhor o que aconteceu.


	12. #12 No woman no cry

**[São Francisco]**  
Acordaram cedo, tomaram café da manhã e partiram para pegar o trem das 8h. Com sorte, por volta das às 9h30, Melissa e Yeol estariam na casa do Jongin.

  
**[Oakland]**  
Minseok passou a noite na casa do amigo. Sabia que Jongin precisaria de alguém. Kyungsoo também estava por lá. Passaram o almoço juntos, do dia anterior, e relembraram das dificuldades em convencer o Jongdae a voltar para os EUA, como o Soo era o elo entre eles e a Coreia.

  
Yeol bateu na porta e ficou surpreso ao ser surpreendido pelo Kyunsoo.  
\- _Cara, você está aqui?! QUANTO TEMPO! -_ não escondendo a felicidade em encontrar o amigo.  
\- _Parece que vocês resolveram desenterrar o passado e eu precisava estar aqui para atestar os fatos_ – respondeu Kyungsoo sorrindo.

  
Após Yeol entrar, Jongin levantou os olhos, mirou Melissa e falou: - _Você me deve algumas palavras, hein?!_  
\- _Mel, já adiantei a conversa com ele por telefone. Sabe que sou insone e não consigo deixar nada para depois_ – revelou Chanyeol.  
Melissa entrou na sala e sentou no sofá em silêncio.  
\- _Já vi essa mesma cena antes –_ disse Kyungsoo _. Seu pai fazia o mesmo quando pisava na bola e não queria aceitar que errou_.  
\- _Tio Soo, como o senhor está? Ainda vai muito bem com as palavras como com a comida?_ \- respondeu Melissa sem rodeios.  
\- _Melissa! Direcione o seu mau humor para quem você tem contas a acertar. Peça perdão ao seu tio!_ \- sem paciência, Minseok colocou ordem na conversa que insistia em não começar.  
\- _Ela não tem que pedir desculpas. A reação foi legítima. Temos que aceitar que foi muito duro e insensível da parte do Jongdae aquele tipo de pergunta_ – interrompeu Jongin elevando a voz.

  
Melissa apenas ouvia a tudo em silêncio. Foi até a mala das memórias e pegou aquela que teria sido a primeira foto em família. Em seguida, abriu a bolsa, pegou o celular e verificou a galeria. Selecionou uma foto no teatro, quatro anos atrás em que estavam ela, os dois filhos e seus pais. Olhou fixamente para o velho retrato em preto e branco. Depois para a imagem digital, esta que era a última com os pais vivos. O momento mais que marcante: seu primeiro e único concerto como solista convidada com a Orquestra de Nova Iorque.

  
Levantou-se, foi até a poltrona em que o tio estava sentado e falou:  
\- _Tio Jongin, graças ao seu amor e insistência hoje eu posso ter essas lindas memórias em família¹. Obrigada por tudo._

  
Beijou as mãos do tio e o abraçou com ternura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ainda que Melissa tenha memórias de um pai amoroso e presente, ela não esperava que a sua mãe tenha sido tão compreensiva ao ponto de entender o tempo e aguardar nele as respostas. O amor ensinou e a vida cuidou para que tudo acabasse bem. Aretha sabia que a convivência e o amor ensinariam. Reconstruíram laços e cuidaram juntos das feridas que o racismo provoca.
> 
> O capítulo foi escrito dias antes do Roger Cipó escrever tweets lindos sobre a relação com pai. Quando os li, entendi o que se passava na cabeça da Aretha e como resplandeceu em Melissa: https://threadreaderapp.com/thread/1292228959833382914.html 
> 
> p.s: Tô com vontade de escrever sobre as vidas paralelas que aconteciam enquanto nossa família era construída. O que acham? 
> 
> Agradeço a você por ter chegado até aqui.


	13. Chapter 13




End file.
